Mistletoe
by quickrnemories
Summary: Seamus is alone at Hogwarts for Christmas. Lavender is dealing with some pent-up emotions. The story is a bit better than the summary. Oneshot.


**Title: Mistletoe**

 **Fandom: Harry Potter**

 **Pairing: Lavender x Seamus (Leamus?)**

 **Word count: 581**

 **a/n: set at some point during Seamus and Lavenders fifth year, on Christmas Eve. I do not own these characters, it all belongs to JK Rowling. Title and content is somewhat inspired by Mistletoe by Justin Beiber.**

* * *

The Gryffindor common room was truly decorated for Christmas. A large tree stood tall, decked in crimson and gold baubles and with tinsel twisting around the branches. Christmas truly was the most magical time of the year, especially at Hogwarts. Seamus was staying behind this year. Dean was going home for Christmas, which left Seamus more or less alone. Harry, Ron and Hermione were staying, as usual, but as much as he liked them, they wouldn't want to hang around him all holiday. They probably were up to no good anyway, and he couldn't afford to get in trouble. He'd already picked up a few detentions that term, mostly for accidentally blowing things up during lessons.

Suddenly he heard the door to the common room gently click shut, and in walked Lavender Brown. Her curls were tied in a bun on the top of her head, a few loose wisps framing her heart shaped face. She looked around, searching for any form of life, before spotting Seamus stretched out on the sofa. Her face broke out into a relieved smile as she began to walk over to him.

Seamus and Lavender were reasonably close friends. Seamus and Dean shared their dorm with Harry, Neville and Ron whilst Lavender and Parvati shared with Hermione. Whilst the trio were off getting into trouble, it only made sense that the two sets of best friends merged into their own little group with Neville sometimes tagging along. Whilst Dean harboured feelings for a girl in Hufflepuff, Seamus had a crush on Lavender, which had been increasing since their third year. He had asked her to the Yule Ball a year prior under the pretence of a friendly date when, really, it was an excuse to get to dance with her, hold her and tell her that she truly did look beautiful.

"Hi". A voice woke Seamus from his wishful thinking. It was Lavender, who was now perched awkwardly on the edge of the sofa.

"Hey" he replied, smiling softly. "I didn't know you were staying this year".

"Nor did I, I got an owl from my mother a few days ago telling me I had to stay this year. Some sort of an emergency, but she won't tell me what. That means it must be something awful, I'm expecting an owl at some point in the near future with a fresh telling of awful news." she vented, exhaling once she'd finished.

"I'm sorry" was all Seamus could come up with.

"That's okay, it's not your problem. Sorry for offloading like that"

Instead of replying, Seamus simply extended his arm. Lavender shifted towards him, melting into his embrace. Seamus looked down at her, staring into the chocolate pools of her eyes.

"You really do have the most beautiful eyes," he said, repeating a sentence he had uttered a year before.

She smiled, the beautiful eyes sparkling, and looked above them. Seamus lifted his head and locked his eyes in the direction of Lavenders. As if Merlin had answered Seamus' silent prayers, mistletoe hung above them. Lavender turned to look at him, breathing quickly. She stared from his eyes to his lips and back again. Just as the clock struck midnight, Seamus leant forward finally connecting Lavender's lips with his.

It was short, simple and sweet. Lavender was the one to break it. She leant back and simply whispered:

"Merry Christmas, Seamus".

He smiled, bringing her close and intertwining her lips with his again.

"Merry Christmas Lavender".

 _fin_

* * *

 **a/n: hi! This is my first fanfiction for Lavender x Seamus (i don't really know what their ship name is). I am planning on writing a one shot surrounding the mentioned Hufflepuff student and Dean at some point. It's a lil bit crappy because I wrote it at 2:30 am the other day. Sorry for any grammatical/spelling errors. Sorry for also how short it is. Find me on ao3, tumblr and instagram enjoninee**


End file.
